This invention relates generally to the field of games of chance to be played by a plurality of players, and more particularly toward a diet oriented motif, in which random value selections determine the number of calories eaten during each of a plurality of eating activities. Acquired calories are added, and a predetermined number of calories determines a sufficient addition of weight to eliminate an individual player.
Various Parchesi-type games including a playing board have been employed for this purpose in the prior art. In such games, playing pieces are advanced to various squares for the acquisition of plus or minus values which will affect total score. In such games, it is the movement of the pieces which determines such score value acquisition.